Season 4
The 4th Season of Star not everything on the page will be true even though all the scripts have been written only the first 13 episodes have been filmed The Underdogs this year consist of Girls *Marketa *Zarket *Sabrina Amedao *Skylar Hill *Melissa *Promila Ghaundi *Tori *Lily Boys *Nithin Ghaundi *Deek *Mark *Mak Donald *Rubenito *Leslie This Is Senior Year For #Marketa #Zarket #Sabrina #Skylar #Promila #Nithin #Deek #Mark #Mak Donald This Is Junior Year For #Tori #Lily #Rubenitio This Is Sophmore Year For #Melissa #Leslie This Is The Last Season Of Star To Feature The Underdogs the next 3 seasons are after life or how it would be if they never joined ''' All The Remaining Of The Club Graduates In This Season or is not going to be seen graduate at all Charecters '''Main Charecters Deek 9/9 Nithin Ghaundi 9/9 Promila 9/9 Mackenzie Johnson 9/9 Mr.Marquina 8/9 Mark 8/9 Marketa 8/9 Sabrina Amedao 8/9 Mak Donald 8/9 Zarket 7/9 Skylar Hill 7/9 Rubenito 7/9 Melissa 7/9 Anasteshia 7/9 Bob Ghaundi 7/9 Guian Ghaundi 7/9 Tori ** 7/9 Leslie ** 7/9 Random White Girl 6/9 Deekina Duckly 6/9 Lily ** 6/9 Maria ** 6/9 Margret Johnson 4/9 (** Denotes charecter was promoted to main cast as of episode 3) Recruing Charecters Principal Alyssa 7/9 Secretary Shannon 6/9 Eli The Dog 4/9 Brittany 2/9 Scotty Hill 2/9 Ugly Betty 2/9 Juanita 2/9 Rudeling (Abby) 2/9 Jasmin 1/9 Liz 1/9 Jordy 1/9 Mathew 1/9 Jake 1/9 Sam 1/9 Shark 1/9 Erica 1/9 Mason 1/9 Mackin (Baby) 1/9 Mrs. Bundarela 0/9 Casper 0/9 Guest Cast Deekinas Producer 2/9 Random White Girls Director 2/9 The Toddlers 1/9 Tv Host 1/9 Season 4 Character Appearances 'Episodes' ' ' ' ' Photos S4 underdogswnew.jpg S4 nithin.jpg S4 bobg.jpg S4 anasteshia.jpg S4 guian.jpg S4deekina.jpg S4 rwg.jpg S4 deek.jpg S4 mark.jpg S4 rubenito.jpg S4 sabrina.jpg S4 marketa.jpg S4 zarket.jpg S4 mackenzie.jpg S4 margret.jpg S4 melissa.jpg S4 skylar.jpg S4 mak donald.jpg S4 mrmarquina.jpg Promilaghaundis4star.jpg S4maincastalumni.jpg S4underdogs.jpg S4maincast.jpg S4officialalumni.jpg Screen Shot 2014-05-15 at 2.13.40 PM.png S46.jpg S45.jpg S44.jpg S43.jpg S42.jpg S4e1.jpg Screen Shot 2014-05-18 at 3.28.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-18 at 3.37.13 PM.png Trivia 1. Mid Season the underdogs will loose almost all of it's club 2. and that will the end of promila on the show and after she leaves she will only come back for a schedualed 3-5 episodes for the rest of the series due to her never being their anyways so she will be writtin off the show but wont die. 3. this season started writing february 13th 2014 with the first 3 episodes being writtin 4. episode 4 was written february 25th 2014 5. Episodes 1 and 2 filmed march 31st 2014 starting at around 10am. 6. All of promilas parts for episodes 1-6 were filmed april 8th 2014 7. Episode 3 filmed april 9th 2014 8. as of 4/10/14 the first 7 episode have been writen 9. Episode 4 also 2 numbers of 5 and 2 numbers of 6 filmed 8/12/14 10. Episode 8 was written april 14th 2014 11. More promila parts up to episode 8 were filmed 4/14/14 12.on 4/15/14 episodes 10-11 were written 13. i wanna know wha love is was supposed to be in episode 8 sung by mr. marquina but was cut from the episode. 12. after this season promila will only appear 3-5 episodes in the series 13. more parts of 5 filmed 4/18/14 14. episodes 11-13 were written april 18th 2014 15. the rest of 5 excluding enriques parts were filmed and 1 number with just ethans parts were filmed april 19th 2014 16. the rest of 5 and 6 along with a scene from 7 filmed 4/22/14 17. 7 and 8 are schedualed to film 4/29/15 18. one scene for 7, 14, and 17 also all of 9, 10 and most of 11 are schedualed to film 5/2/14 19. this is the first season in which Eli The Dog is credited even though he appears in almost every episode of the series in the background 20. 3 numbers for episode 7 filmed 4/25/14 21. All the scenes for principal Alyssa and secretary Shannon and also parts with bob ghaundi, guian, and mackenzie and an anasteshia solo for 8 filmed 4/26/14 except principal Alyssa has one more scene for episode 14 to film with mr marquina later and 22. the charecter secratery shannon was made up on the spot while filming parts for principal alyssa and she will be around the whole season 23. as of 4/26/14 the first 17 episodes have been written with just the finale left to write 24. as of 4/27/14 all the s4 scripts have been written. 25. a scene and most of a number involving random white girl and deekina for episode 8 filmed 4/27/14 26. the rest of 7 and 8 filmed april 29th 2014 27. one scene for 7 and 14 also all of 9, 10 and most of 11 filmed 5/2/14 28. the last scene for 11 and 4 numbers for 12 filmed 5/6/14 29. more of 12 and all of 13 filmed 5/7/14 30. a scene and a number for episode 12 filmed 5/8/14 31. 2 numbers and three scene for episode 14 filmed 5/10/14 (it ends tonight and free fallin) 32. almost all of fix you from episode 14 filmed 5/13/14 33. The rest of 12 and a few scenes for 14 including scenes that filmed at a outlet mall filmed 5/16/14 34. More scenes for 14 filmed 5/17/14 Category:Season four Category:Season 4 Category:Season Category:4 Category:Four Category:Music Category:Comedy Category:Hilarious Category:Drama Category:Dramady Category:Musical Category:Date Category:Final Category:Finale Category:School Category:Year Category:Part 1 Category:Never forget Category:Sing Category:Youtube Category:Watch Category:Show Category:Production Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 4 episodes season 4 songs Category:Love Category:Showchoir Category:Club Category:Teacher Category:Student Category:2014 Category:Premiere Category:Star Category:Episodes